Sonic: Chaos
by Blacklight9
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a symbol of hope and freedom in the eyes of mobians. He fights for them, and risks his life for them on a near daily basis. In doing so, he has made many enemies from all over the globe, looking to kill both he, and his team, the Freedom Fighters. Sonic gained many abilities and forms, but when his super forms escape, he faces his most dangerous enemy alone.


Within the vast, nanomechanically built walled city of New Mobotropolis, there lie many creatures of various assortments. All a variety of anthro woodland creatures and others, they live with each other, and occasionally defend each other from the occasional disaster brought upon by the maniacal, brilliantly mustached Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik; an obese, yet strangely athletic, super genius and tyrannical robotic mastermind. The town was where the creatures, named Mobians after the planet they call home, had settled down after their original home was compromised and eventually destroyed. Nightlife was one of the more satisfying times of day, because of the stark contrast of activities. Many Mobians would be out and about at this time of day, enjoying themselves.

One among these Mobians was a blue hedgehog, with quills that went behind his head, making a strange hairdo that was more of a weapon than anything. He had two of such spines near his shoulder blades. Not wearing clothes besides white gloves and socks, his belly, a round, tan oval, rose and fell with his breathing. Why? He was asleep. In his bed.

This hedgehog, named Sonic, the hero to the mobians, was having a nice dream, about him and his friend Tails, a yellow fox wearing nothing but gloves and red shoes, fishing on a yacht. This dream, more a pleasant memory, brought a smile to the face of the sleeping hedgehog.

Suddenly, an eerie light surrounded his body, emitting from him with the shape of steam. Despite the pale blue light coming off his body, he did not wake up.

The mist solidified and entered his body, forming wispy tendrils of energy that went into his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. His choked on the tendril, but continued breathing normally after ruffling his eyebrows.

The tendrils, six in total, began to change color. Where they were all blue, now two were golden, surrounded by a calm energy, two were white, surrounded by a thick energy, and the last two were glowing purple, surrounded by unstable looking dark energy.

Eventually, said energy tendrils began to writhe and shake, effectively choking Sonic. His eyes shot open, tears flowing freely. He shot up like lightning, and reached up at the air in front of him, in vain effort trying to grab at his attacker. Feeling none, he panicked, and rolled off his bed, hitting the floor with a thud. By this point, he could no longer move more than thrashing, and that was getting too tiresome. He tried to yell for help, but he was also unable to even mumble.

Moments passed, and the combined efforts of his self formed ethereal attacker plus his erratic movements quickly tired him out. As he passed out, fearful for his life, the energy had finally finished what it was doing, and exited his body, splitting into three sections, colored the same as earlier.

The purple strand, white strand, and golden strands floated into three corners of the room, and began to thrash and shake, changing colors, the most present being red. Vines, not looking like they were made of energy, instead of blood yet smelling as such, with muscle added to the scent, wrapped around the energy tendrils, which began to form spheres.

Each sphere began to condense, forming the outline of a creature resembling Sonic himself, but with different features. For one, each ball of energy was just that; balls of energy that looked like a hedgehog. The other features were the colors of the energy balls. The red in the lights had seeped inward, to the point where they weren't seen at all, leaving only the hedgehog shaped colors of purple, white and golden.

After that, the lights quickly shaped up and dimmed, forming three figures. One was a female yellow hedgehog, another was a white male hedgehog, and the third was a black male hedgehog. None wearing clothes, all appeared dazed.

The first to snap out of the daze was the black one, who quickly walked to the closet, grabbed some shoes, socks and gloves. After getting them on, he disappeared in a flash. The white one followed suit, and the yellow one doing the same, but grabbing a jacket and pants for modesty reasons.


End file.
